Beauty Awakes
by dimasalang28
Summary: Post CoS,after the brothers left to destroy the gate. Winry finds herself again through pain, loss, and most of all...love HavocxWinryxRoy
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing..all belongs to Hiromu Arakawa… am just satisfying my imagination….

Chapter I:

Blue Skies

Winry:

_I looked up at the sky, stared at it for a few moments and then I felt a numbing pain in my chest. Something like when you lost the most important thing in your life and can't breathe._

_The smell of chaos was still there, the broken limbs, clanking of crumpled metals, smell of burning flesh and smoke surrounded me. Looking at the blue sky made me feel all the more sad and chaotic. Ed and Al, they left again – left me again – but this time, forever. The voice kept on playing in my head, gone – gone – gone…_

_My head was throbbing suddenly and my toolset became heavy that I abruptly let it go, my vision blurry, eyes hurt, but I still kept on looking at the sky, having that false hope that they would come back. I tried to lift my right hand but I felt so weak – then the blackness.._

"_WINRY!" was the last word I heard from Siezka._

Havoc:

_The day sure proved to be chaotic, we've won at least, had casualties but not many. I lit up my cigarette and inhaled the smoke, trying to erase the smell of burning corpses. Kain Fuery was sitting on a sandbag while he relaxed, his spectacles cloudy, his brows sweating with either excitement or fear, in anyway, it's all over now. The medical team came by to check on us and carried the wounded. I looked up at the sky and breathed once more. The chief was gone and his brother, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Never to return again._

_I looked around the carnage around me, enemy soldiers, more like tin cans, were scattered around, dead._

_I saw her, Winry, Looking up at the sky, her eyes blue and sad. The last time I saw her was two years ago when Edward got lost. The girl grew up to be a lady now._

_Hell, what am I saying?_

"_WINRY!" I heard Siezka say, almost screaming. I saw a blond haired girl falling and getting closer to the ground, I ran over to them and tried to break her fall._

Roy:

_I went back and destroyed the gate that was connecting the other world to my own. I hated the feeling, everything about it, when the two of them had to go. Stupid kids who wanted to be heroes._

_I clenched my fists as I descended on the ground. Lt Hawkeye was waiting for me, she saluted and I smiled._

_My smile disappeared slowly when I saw a stretcher behind her, carrying a familiar face with Havoc following behind._

"_Sir, Miss Rockbell suddenly collapsed and Lt Havoc was just in time to catch her before she fell to the ground." Hawkeye told me. I felt guilty, putting her through all this. I killed her parents and took away the two special people she loved so dearly, and I was not able to save them both. I looked away, as if being judged in front of a tribunal; I touched the bridge of my nose and closed my eye._

"_Sir, are you alright?" she asked me._

_I told her I'm fine and tried to hide my sadness but she too good for that. Thankfully she just kept quiet and seemed to understand._

"_She'll be alright sir."_

_I just nodded and hoped she was right._

Havoc:

_I was worried for her after the medical staff placed her inside the ambulance. I didn't realize that I was holding her hand until they lifted her up. I was warm and soft, the first time I felt her hand, the first time and I felt really weird._

_Guess it was the adrenaline rush of the battle. I tried to shrug it off. I will see her tonight at the hospital. Maybe Irises will be good for her._


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing…all belongs to Hiromu Arakawa…this is my first time so please be good to me…. :-*

Chapter II: THE BLACKNESS

Winry:

_I couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything. I can only hear a strange, painful silence. A speck of light in the distance met my eyes. I tried to reach out for it, I felt it was waiting for me but my heart felt like refusing. I found myself floating, closer to the light, I can almost taste it._

"_Please live Winry, live and stand up, wake up please."_

_I heard it, it was him! Ed… I know that voice and it was him. I knew he'd come back._

"_Don't give up please, live and come back."_

_Ed, I want to be with you, can't you understand that? I tried to scream but no words came from my mouth. The light was closer now, the blackness almost gone when I heard his voice again..almost screaming "Please live!"_

_I gasped and closed my eyes as I touched the light. I opened them again and I saw Siezka's face, full of worry and sorrow. Tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Thank goodness Winry, we thought you would never wake up again."_

_She embraced me tight, almost choking me, but I was glad to see her. "You've been asleep for 3 months now Winry, the doctors were baffled and didn't know what to do and can't find out what caused this."_

_I touched my head, I felt my heart beating, yes I'm still alive, but he was not here, Edward will not and never will come back. The reality made me want to stay in the black void in my dream; at least I can hear his voice from there._

_I looked out to the window beside my bed and saw a clear sky; I almost wished it was evening already. The light made my eyes sting, funny, I feel so thirsty._

_**Roy:**_

_I looked at her sleeping form, her blond hair shining against the sun. It has been five days now and she hasn't woken up yet, they said it was a coma._

_Winry, will you ever forgive me? I have caused you so much pain and misery. I took everything from you._

_A tear rolled down my eye and I rested my face on my hands as she lay there. I wanted to tell you everything Winry, how I wanted to ask you for your forgiveness and wonder if you could tell all your thoughts to me, no matter how much poison and hatred they contain. I deserve them._

_I wanted to know everything, I touched her hand and they felt warm. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I promise I will protect you, please wake up. I have taken everything from you but please let me protect you, and give you everything._

Havoc:

_I had no idea why I brought flowers for her tonight, maybe just to cheer her up even if I know she won't be able to see them. Siezka was resting in the sofa near Winry's bed, Mrs. Pinako was silently sitting in a chair beside her as she watched her sleeping granddaughter. Both women gave me a smile as I greeted them._

_There she lay in her hospital bed, as if she was sleeping soundly, her lips still red, cheeks looked soft. Her blond hair reminded me of Edward, the chief. Maybe that's the reason why I wanted to see her, she reminded me of the brothers._

_The doctor still can't figure out what's wrong with her. Damn. I wish I knew._

_I guess I'll see her tomorrow again._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing….all characters from Hiromu Arakawa

Chapter III: BEAUTY AWAKES

1 year later after the events of the conquerors from the other side of the gate….

The country of Amestris is going to celebrate the Harvest Festival tonight, and of course, victory for defeating the forces from Thule Society. The State Military was busy in the preparation for the events tonight. Central will be the heart celebration and Brigadier General Roy Mustang was in charge of the security and smooth flow of the festival.

Fuhrer Grumman wanted everything to be perfect for tonight, old as he was, he wanted dancing can – can girls included. Unfortunately, Captain Riza Hawkeye was in charge of this, much to her dismay.

Winry:

_Siezka insisted that I go out tonight with her, to enjoy myself and meet the world again._

"_Please Winry, we have to go, besides, I got no one with me." She got those puppy dog eyes on me again, pleading that I say the word "yes"._

_I wish that she could understand me, I don't want to because those memories come swirling into my head again, the day they went – and never came back. I looked down on the floor and I think she noticed that._

"_Win, I just want you to be happy again, please say you'll come, come enjoy the evening with me please?"_

_I wish I could tell you my friend that it still hurts whenever I remember that day._

"_So silence means YES!" I almost jumped when I heard her excited, booming voice. I smiled at her as if reassuring her that I'm alright. She did those puppy dog eyes again on me. It made me remember Al when he tried to ask for another helping of the apple pie I made and…. I felt my eyes get moist at that thought and I didn't want Siezka to see that. I immediately excused myself and using my full bladder as an excuse to go to the bathroom. _

_Maybe I do need to go out._

_I was relieved when Siezka did not ask any questions after that._

**STREETS OF CENTRAL:**

Winry:

_Siezka was almost dragging me when we went out in the streets of Central. The city was illuminated with festival lights; a parade with grand floats coming from all over Amestris She made me wear a mask that could rival a parrot. Thank goodness I'm wearing a not – so – heeled shoes, tied my hair and put a bit of make up on. She was still holding my hand when I suddenly bumped into someone. My mask fell off and my hair untied as we both went down on the ground. Next thing I knew I was on top of this person. My eyes went wide with surprise as his face was only inches from me, this face I recognized long ago._

"_Lieutenant!"_

Havoc:

_So the general assigned me to be on duty tonight but only until eight PM so I can join the guys later, Yep, a lot of people tonight eh. The parade floats will be arriving in a few minutes. It has been a year since I last saw her – Winry. They told me she went back to Risembool with her grandmother. I never got to see her after I heard the news that she came out of her coma. I did my best to see her but I was too late. Guess I might see her again, ask her how she is._

_I turned around and I felt someone bump into me in full force and knocked out the cigarette I was holding in my fingers. My eyes were closed when I fell on my back, holding that person who bumped into me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw 'his' mask fell off, hair untied and was almost touching my face. Those blue eyes looked at me with surprise, I heard a gasp._

"_Lieutenant!"_

_I couldn't speak for a moment when I saw this familiar face in front of me, she was on top and I held her waist. "WInry!"_

_Siezka had her mouth covered when she realized that Winry fell onto someone. I looked at Winry again, she was speechless, lips a bit open, I can almost feel her heavy breathing._

"_Miss Rockbell, I – Im sorry." I tried to stand up slowly while assisting her as she stood up. She felt like soft dough on my fingers. Delicate. She hurriedly picked up the mask on the ground and straightened her dress. She was wearing a dark green dress down to her calves. She looked so beautiful; she grew up to be a young woman now._

"_oh, its my fault Lieutenant, I'm really sorry" she smiled at me apologetically while gesturing with her hands. I was still holding them while she stood up properly._

"_It's alright Miss Rockbell, it was an accident, oh by the way, it's Captain now." I told her while I scratched the back of my head._

"_Oh, I see, congratulations Captain Havoc." She beamed at me._

"_How are you now? Sorry I didn't get to see you after you were discharged from the hospital." I couldn't take my eyes off her, she surprised me._

"_Oh I'm doing fine Captain, I just came back to Central to visit Siezka, I'm here for a few days." She gave a little laugh while she explained._

"_I apologize again Captain Havoc but we've got to be going now." Siezka said behind me. Winry gave a small smile as she was pulled again by Siezka. I was still looking at her until they faded in the crowd._

Roy:

_I am never gonna get used to this kind of thing. My formal dress uniform makes my neck itchy and I have to adjust it every time. The Fuhrer wanted me to stand beside him and wave at the people as one of the soldiers who participated in the victory against the conquerors from the other side of the gate._

"_It's so good to see that you're coming with me my boy!"_

"_It's an honor sir." I told him while the crowd was cheering and shouting victory as our float passed the streets of Central. I looked around everywhere just to be sure that everything goes well tonight. If Fullmetal was here, he would have basked with pride._

The parade went on along the streets, among the crowds of people and Winry was in the church balcony to see the parade floats that were expected to pass in front of the church balcony. They were lucky enough to get this spot so they won't have to be pushed around by the large crowd below them. Fireworks will begin as soon as the Fuhrer's float arrives and Siezka was excited about it.

"_Damn, I hope I won't miss the fireworks, it's almost time" _Havoc was running towards a bakery shop and quickly opened the door as he immediately proceeded to run up the stairs where Breda, Fuery, and Falman were waiting for him on the roof top. They were all off duty for tonight after eight PM, it was time for the new recruits to fill in for them onwards.

"Hey Havoc, glad you could make it. Mrs. Hughes was kind enough to let us stay here so we can watch the fireworks." Breda told him with a wide smile as his right hand held a beer.

Havoc:

_Well, I guess I gotta smoke and try to enjoy the view. I stood up, leaning on the railings of the roof top. I rested my shoulders on my elbows while I smoked. I never thought that I would see her again. she looked so… "hey Havoc, Look!" I heard a shout from Breda and Fuery. The Fuhrer's float was almost in level with us, almost touching it._

_I saw the general as if he wanted to tear off his uniform. Gee, he never liked those gala uniforms. Then the fireworks lit up the sky, like all the stars were illuminated. A lot of people were in front of the building we were staying at. They were a bit higher. A familiar face was there too, looking up at the sky, my knees buckled when I recognized that face. Her smile looked so beautiful like an angel, her hair swayed gently with the wind while she looked up. I did not notice that my cigarette burnt out already from staring at her too long. Her eyes were so blue. Winry._

Roy:

_I looked up at the church balcony where a crowd of spectators waved at us. I saw one that looked up at the sky when the fireworks glorified the night and my heart began to beat fast. It was her! The one I promised to protect since that day. Slowly, she looked down on our float, her eyes were looking at us, no, at me. They still held that sad, silent look. I never wanted to see that, especially from her._

"_So she came back…"_

_**That night beauty has awakened and the streets of Central witnessed her awakening as fireworks lit up the sky. Winry just looked at him, the Brigadier General, but she did not know exactly what to feel or think. She excused herself from Siezka, saying that she needed to sit down for a while inside the church. Siezka was too excited to notice Winry's exhausted eyes and soft voice. The night went on with joyous cheers and shouts – and of course, live merry making after seeing the can – can girls dance on the float.**_

Winry:

_I descended slowly down the stairs to the main hall of the church. The pews were empty, candles burning around the altar. The noise outside was almost faint as the church muffled the sounds. So I guess I could talk to you God, I could say that your plan went well and I have no say in that. I wanted to blame you for letting all of this happen to me, but I can't blame you, I never will, and I didn't want to be selfish because I realized that if they did not destroy the gate on the other side, things would have never been as merry as this tonight. But still God, I miss them, especially Ed. I am always alone and will be because it's your plan right? Forgive me.. for questioning and doubting You, but can You blame me for this? For feeling like this?_

_I leaned back and tried not to cry. I promised Ed that I won't cry anymore. I breathed and inhaled deeply. I saw the ceiling, intricate and beautiful painting adorned it, all the saints, martyrs and demons in hell, looking down at me. I closed my eyes and lifted my right hand as if trying to reach out to them, to the ceiling. Ambitious, but I can always imagine. I opened my eyes and…_

Havoc:

_I found her sitting in the front pew inside the church. Her right hand reaching up as she leaned her head back, eyes closed. I walked towards her slowly, my heart beating fast inside my chest and my palms sweaty._

_She slowly opened her eyes and her smile changed into a gasp. "Miss Rockbell, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized profusely and went in front of her, I kneeled and apologized again to her._

_AND WHY THE HELL AM I KNEELING?_

_My head was down looking at the floor when I felt her stood up slowly, then she gently touched my hair. "Captain please don't do that, stand up. I forgive you." I heard a soft giggle as I stood up slowly, I saw her face, gentle, smiling at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I couldn't utter a word…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. My thanks for Ryoko Blue for inspiring me to write…

I based the song from the music of the movie Anastasia "Once Upon a December"

Chapter IV: DUSK TIL DAWN

**The night wore on as people got in to the mood of merrymaking. Some got drunk, and some were already dancing in the streets while shouting. "Long live the Elric brothers and Amestris! Long live victory!" some shouted until they threw up. Two people were walking in the streets, the man made sure the lady he was with was holding his arm so she won't get bumped by rowdy people who are not conscious enough to notice others.**

**Havoc insisted that she come to see the rest of Central with him so she can enjoy more. There was also a masquerade party inside Central Command's grand ballroom.**

Winry:

_I was still holding his arm while we walked towards Central Command; he was such a nice person that he even asked Falman to accompany Siezka for awhile as he acted as her tour guide for tonight. He said he personally wants to be my bodyguard as long as I'm with him. I reluctantly accepted, because he is a friend, to me and to them. I felt my cheeks get warm as we got closer to the main doors of Central HQ. I hesitated and I knew he felt my hand tighten around his arm. Embarrassed and sad when I saw the HQ. It reminded me of Ed, of the times they were here, when they called me for maintenance or a repair. Havoc just smiled at me._

"_Don't be shy Miss Rockbell, almost half of HQ know you already, gee, you were very famous as the Fullmetal's mechanic, so relax." His eyes gave me a happy look which did relax me a little. _

"_C'mon, you'll love it."_

_Then he opened the great door to the ballroom where…I remembered all…_

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I always remember_

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December_

_I remembered that song from a time when Ed asked me to stay, it was a cold December night and I asked if I could sleep in their room because I felt so cold. I hummed that song as he fell asleep, I knew Al was listening; he was still inside that metal armor. Ed slept so peacefully, I thought I felt silly when I hummed that song but he was so peaceful and I kept on humming, a song that my mom used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep._

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory_

_My mom did not tell me where she knew that song; she just smiled at me then, and kissed me on my forehead._

_I kept on humming as the snow softly landed from the night sky in to the rooftops of Central._

"_Hey Winry, get back down here." I heard someone say._

"_Riza? Oh I'm so sorry." I apologized while I blushed._

"_Having a trip down memory lane now are we?" she was smiling but her aura showed authority and power, as expected of a military Major._

_I laughed a little as if admitting that I was. "Well, I guess so Riza."_

_She looked at Havoc with stern eyes the smiled, but Havoc just scratched the back of his head and laughed softly. "Hey Major, how are the can – can dancers doing?" Riza just gave him a serious look._

"_They're always ready at my command Captain Havoc." I thought a heard an "eep" from him which gave me a small smile. Some things never change. I smiled again at the sight of them._

"_Just enjoy the night Winry." I was surprised when she brushed my hair, like mom used to. I thanked her and she went on her way._

_I saw a glimpse of him within the crowd, his left eye covered by a rather large black eye patch, he stood there rigidly, and his right arm on his back. I didn't know what to feel, anger? Sadness? Hate? Acceptance? I didn't know so I excused myself from Havoc, I told him I wanted to be alone for a little while._

_I walked towards the dim balcony near the entrance doors where not so much people are around. Maybe it is a good idea to get some fresh air._

Havoc:

_Major Hawkeye sure did scare me. I noticed that Winry was quiet and looked a bit down; I asked her if she was alright. She raised her head up at me and smiled gently, telling me that she was and needed to be alone for a while. She let go of my arm and walked towards the balcony. I hated Edward for this, he left her to be lonely, and I didn't like it, I just wish I could…_

Roy:

_I was amused when the Fuhrer enjoyed watching the can – can dancers as they performed in the middle of the dance hall. His laughter and whistling were enough to say that he really enjoyed the night while Major Hawkeye looked on, smiling._

_I noticed Capt. Havoc coming in with a date holding his arm, so the moron finally got a date eh? I was curious who it was and she had her head bowed, she had blond hair and those earrings were familiar… I thought I had face sucker punched when I saw her! She's here…Winry Rockbell._

_I made a promise to protect her but she was gone after being discharged from the hospital and her grandmother Pinako was sure not to let me see her._

"_General Mustang, I know you wanted to talk to her but for now she wants to be alone, let her be herself, in her own world."_

_I respected the old woman's request but I had this feeling that I would see her again, and she's standing right in front of me._

Winry smiled gently as she looked up at the night sky, she breathed deeply and hummed again…

_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things I yearn to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

She leaned her elbows on the balcony, she let the moment soak in, I hummed and felt my chin was already resting on my right hand.

"Nice song you got there." That voice, so familiar that it made Winry's eyes wide and slowly turned around to whom it belonged to, Roy Mustang.

"Oh General, you surprised me." She gave a sigh of relief.

"I used to hum that song when I'm alone general."

Roy was six feet away from her. He moved slowly towards her and with each step he felt pain and guilt.

Winry noticed this and slowly raised her eyes up at him.

"General, please stop." Roy was surprised when she suddenly walked towards him quickly then embraced him. Surprised, he didn't know how to react.

"Please general, we have to move on, I don't… I can't live in hate anymore… were only hurting ourselves with those guilt and failures, were just humans general. We can forgive…I can forgive…but you need to forgive yourself first…" she embraced him tighter and buried her head in his chest.

"Equivalent exchange, that's what you alchemists base everything on right…? We both lost someone we loved so much and we paid for it…General, I have forgiven you, I knew that this is what my parents would have wanted me to do. It's time we set ourselves free."

Roy felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders; his eye became moist as he slowly lifted his arms to hold her, his heart beating with relief. He let one tear drop fall and closed his eye as he embraced her.

"I'm so sorry Winry…I'm…"

"Please general, stop. We have to start anew. We can't live in the past anymore."

Roy felt a surge of renewal within him as the words of forgiveness came from her lips.

Roy:

_She did not utter a word after being like this. She lifted her face at me and she was not crying, but a smile and a glow on her face was seen. She forgave me; she was stronger than me, just like her parents. Fullmetal did not know what he has left behind, a strong girl, no, a woman to be exact, capable of taming a monster like me. I let the moment soak in, I am renewed and everything felt right when she smiled again. I closed my eyes and got lost into her._

"_Please call me Roy, just Roy." I whispered in her ear and I felt a nod in my chest. She looked up at me again and she began to let go of me._

"_I will remember next time, Roy."_

_She walked towards the main hall where Havoc was waiting for her._

Havoc:

_I heard their conversation; I knew I don't have to meddle with that. I noticed that Winry was like glowing after forgiving him, as if she is under the moon. I never knew she was that beautiful, it has been a year hasn't it? I wished I could make her smile like that all the time; she started to walk towards me. She smiled at me and I offered my arm to her which she gracefully accepted._

_I walked her back to the dance hall where the band started playing a sweet dance for couples._

"_Uh Captain, I have never danced with anyone before. I guess this means I'm not at dancing." She just stood her rooted to the spot._

"_Don't worry Winry, no biggie, let me be your first dance then, and please, call me Jean."_

_She nodded nervously and I felt my face flush when she held my right hand and I held her waist. She still kept on smiling though, now I really, really like her._

Winry:

_The night was merciful to me now, everyone started to go home at two AM and the Fuhrer was already yawning as he had his last schnapps for the night. Jean Havoc offered to walk me home._

"_Don't worry about Siezka, Falman and the guys will send her home so she'll be safe." They both heard footsteps coming closer to them and realized that it was Mustang._

"_Winry, would you like me to escort you home? I have a car waiting outside." He offered._

"_That's alright sir, I'll walk her home" Havoc replied, Roy kept silent but nodded at him as a sign of approval._

"_It's fine general, besides I wanted to see Central anyway, bye then." I waved at him. He wanted to say something but havoc was already escorting me outside._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all belongs to Hiromu Arakawa…

This one's short… I love this moment..

Chapter V: ANGEL HANDS

Winry let go of his right arm when they reached Siezka's apartment, she noticed that there was a note tucked on the bottom of the door, and she knelt and took it in her hand.

_Dear Winry,_

_Sorry I couldn't wait for you to come home_ _but I just had an emergency to attend to, don't worry it's not that bad, I'll be back tomorrow evening. I got some food inside the fridge in case you get hungry. Enjoy your stay dear. Xoxo._

_Love Siezka._

Winry folded the note and kept it in her pocket then turned at Jean who was still standing not far from her.

"Well I think Siezka won't be home until tomorrow night Jean. Would you like to come in for awhile?"

Havoc hesitated for a moment but remembering that she's alone and a lot of drunken men were scattered around the city and he knew men can get a bit brawly when they see a lone woman.

"well um, ok Winry, why not?" he replied with a soft laughter.

She opened the door and turned on the lights in the living room. A couch was there with small throw pillows. She offered Havoc a glass of water after walking all the way here from HQ. They both sat on the couch, both of them separated by pillows. He drank the water from the glass as Winry looked at him curiously which Havoc didn't notice. She watched as his Adam's apple moved up and down with each gulp. She noticed how strong and defined his jaw line was, slender neck as they arched and got fine fingers as he held the glass. Such things like these were unusual to find in the military especially him who is a sniper like Riza. She did not notice her eyes closing slowly and did not feel her head slumping on the pillows near Havoc's lap, she fell asleep almost immediately.

**Havoc:**

_I didn't know she was that tired after I finished my glass of water. Her head resting on those small pillows beside my lap, she was sleeping peacefully like an angel. Well, I can't leave her alone like this though, might as well stay and look after her. I did not want to move her but I knew she was not comfortable in this kind of position with half of her body sitting, so I managed to pull her up gently and rested her head on my lap, of course with a pillow beneath them. I unbuttoned my coat to cover her with it, even though were inside it still felt cold. I almost jumped when she moved to adjust the coat up to her shoulders. Her eyes, though still closed were moving rapidly as if she was dreaming already._

_She looked cute when she sleeps. What was that? Cute? Hahaha…_

_So I just sat there while she slept on my lap, my eyes went heavy too and I placed my right hand on her shoulder as I slept._

**Winry:**

_I woke up at four AM, I wondered where I was and realized the night before, and I fell asleep on the couch. I shifted my head upward and there was him, sleeping. I covered my mouth immediately with my hand so as not to wake him. He seemed so serene while he is in this sleeping form. I'm sleeping on a man's lap and I felt my cheeks heat up. I smiled a little, only the faint yellow light from the lampshade illuminated his face. I reached up and gently touched his cheeks with my index finger; it was smooth and warm. Even if he was exposed in action with the battles that he had, his face showed gentleness. I traced my fingers down to his lips then up to his right eye. I hesitated to touch his face with my palm, I might wake him up, and I closed my eyes again and slept._

**Roy:**

_So she left with Havoc and that leaves me where? I lay on my bed thinking…of how she has set me free, how we both set ourselves free. Maybe I'll see her again and things will be different._

_Now Havoc has the balls to snag her away from me. I smiled. She gave me peace._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, ah well….how unlucky of me…

Chapter VI: BLUE EYES

Winry opened her eyes slowly and tried to readjust them to the blurry figure in front of her, Havoc was looking at her.

"hello sleepy head, good morning."

**Havoc:**

_I placed her head gently on the couch pillow so she won't wake up suddenly. Her hair felt soft in my hands, she looked so delicate in her sleeping form. No wonder the Chief kept her safe, she's worth protecting. I stared at her lips, they were moist and peach pink in color, they looked so soft and I didn't realize that my face was getting closer and closer to her._

_Her eyes stirred open, fluttering a bit, her eyes were so blue I could drown in them._

"_Hello sleepy head, good morning."_

_She rubbed her eyes but I noticed that she was blushing. She didn't say a word but lifted herself up with her elbows on the couch and smiled. She mesmerized me with a smirk onn her lips._

"_Morning Jean…" She said my name…_

**Roy:**

_The Emperor of Valora will be arriving this afternoon with his entourage to discuss the matters of the two countries. It has been more than a year since the peace treaty was signed between Valora and Amestris. Good thing the Fuhrer was humble enough to introduce a peace pact to the Emperor._

_I visited Maes' grave this morning and I saw her there. She wore a long black coat, her hair tied and she was wearing white slacks, her hair dance gracefully with the wind as she stood there. She bent down then kneeled as she offered white lilies on Maes' tombstone. She smiled and seemed to be saying something as her lips moved._

_I never knew she was this beautiful since that day Fullmetal and his brother went to the other side of the gate._

_Maes, your other 'daughter' has grown up so much now, she is beautiful and strong as expected. She may be alone now but she knows how to stand up on her own, a fighter to be exact. She may not have any reason to stay here in Central but I wished she would change her mind And stay here instead. I promised to protect her and…_

"_Roy…?"_

_I was lost in my thoughts when I heard my name; I lifted up my eyes to that voice and there she stood in front of me. She smiled lightly, reminding me of Mona Lisa – mysterious._

"_Miss Rockbell…"_

"_It's Winry, I think I'm old enough for you to be call me by my first name Roy."_

_I smiled at her too that warmed my feelings._

"_When are you going back to Risembool?" I asked her, I secretly wished that she's stay._

"_this Sunday afternoon, train's leaving at four pm."_

"_Well maybe I could invite you for a tea this afternoon then?" I scratched the back of my head when I asked her. She just smiled and her eyes became bluer._

"_You asking me for a date General?" she asked me jokingly._

"_Well uhm, I guess, I uh just a friendly chat between us." She laughed softly then covered her mouth with the back of her hand._

"_I guess I could say yes, but I won't be staying long Roy." Her voice softly said. She walked toeards me slowly and stood beside me._

"_Where are we headed then?"_

_It was a cool afternoon and something hot and soft would be nice. She walked beside me out of the cemetery, her hands were in her pockets. A secret smile was on my lips in which she failed to notice._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

CHAPTER 7: BRIGANTHIA

_I want to take this opportunity to thank Ryoko Blue for inspiring me to write… full metal alchemist is my top favorite anime and I was itching to write a fanfic for it especially for Winry…she's a bit out of character ( I hope not that much!) please to read and review…this is my first time so be gentle…_

Central HQ was a like a fortress this day, The Emperor of Valora, Aleksandross Ars Di Viamatta III was in the Fuhrer's guest hall and all the best soldiers were swarming along the halls, rooms and door ways to make sure his stay will go on without any untoward incidents.

The Emperor, who was a seventy year old man but well built and had a stance that could rival the former Fuhrer King Bradley, was sitting on the grand couch while casually sipping his tea, Fuhrer Grumman was in front of him smiling. "Your Majesty, you have told me earlier today that you wanted to improve your country, by borrowing some of my best engineers and mechanics. I also believe that you want to improve your infrastructures?" The Emperor nodded and smiled.

"And if it would be fine with you Fuhrer if they could teach my own engineers and mechanics when you agree." Aleksandross stated

After the war, Valora, The once glorious country was ready to rebuild itself again with the help of its former enemy, Amestris. His voice was kind but with authority. Fuhrer Grumman nodded, "yes of course Your Majesty, there would be no problem, if it is for the greater good and peace for both our countries."

The Emperor suddenly had his eyes wide open as he was flipping through the yearly report pages of Amestris that was on the coffee table. Fuhrer Grumman noticed this and stood up to aid the Emperor.

"Are you alright Emperor?" he asked him with worry. The Emperor pointed at a current page he was looking. Grumman got curious and studied the alleged page that made the Emperor nervous and surprised.

"This is her! I know it!" Aleksandross was pointing his index finger and Fuhrer Grumman was also surprised. He immediately ordered his personal assistant to call for Colonel Armstrong. "Tell him to get General Mustang here now!". The young officer did not waste any time to run and tried to look for Colonel Armstrong as fast as he could.

_Somewhere in Central…_

It was a cool afternoon and a certain blond haired mechanic and a general was having tea in a small, cozy coffee shop in a quiet part of Central, people noticed the one – eyed patched general having a light conversation with a pretty young woman. Their small laughter and soft words made the aura inside a bit relaxing. Winry had her elbows resting on the table and her chin rested on the palm of her right hand. Roy Mustang was sitting across her with his right hand holding a cup, his left hand on his lap.

"You mean Black Hayate was the one who buried those bones there in the first place?" she cheeringly asked him.

"Yes, he made a fool out of us that day." Roy sipped his tea casually the smiled. He noticed how those blue eyes of her dance and seems to glow as she smiled. Winry checked her watch and noticed it was already five PM in the afternoon.

"Gee Roy, I didn't notice the time, and it was fun talking with you." Winry bowed her head a little to hide her blush.

"Well if you want, we can do this again next time." Roy suggested and he secretly wished that it would be soon. He loved having her around, it relaxed him. Winry stood up slowly while Roy followed; he paid the bill at the counter and held the door for her as they went out. The sky was beginning to darken and the air colder. He noticed that she was rubbing her palms and blew a warm breath on them. He removed his black military coat and placed it gently on her shoulders which made Winry blush again.

"It's alright Roy, you didn't have to do this"

He just smiled and wrapped the coat around her body.

"You might catch a cold if I didn't", he was still looking at her when a black car stopped in front of them and the front door opened revealing Colonel Armstrong. The big man saluted in attention to Mustang and shook Winry's hand gently.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you both sir but the Fuhrer requested your presence, the young lady included, Very important General Sir." He stood attentively while he spoke. Roy straightened up and looked at Winry who was clearly surprised as expected.

"May I ask why Colonel?" He asked Armstrong.

"My apologies General but the Fuhrer did not explain to me why and I was ordered to bring you both back to HQ."

Roy felt a soft grip on his left wrist and saw it came from WInry, her face worried.

"It's alright Winry, I'll be here." He reassured her.

Winry just kept quiet and nodded without saying a word, they went inside the car and Armstrong escorted them back to HQ.

_Central HQ…_

Emperor Aleksandross was with his best and trusted bodyguards in the guest hall while he waited, his palms were sweaty, his brow showed a trickle of sweat as his heart beat furiously with every minute of waiting for her. The Fuhrer was also nervous for him, he was seated on his chair when suddenly Colonel Armstrong entered and bowed to the Emperor and saluted. "As you had requested your Excellency, they are here."

General Mustang came in first and snapped to attention then saluted. "Your Excellency, General Mustang reporting."

"At ease General, this is His Majesty Aleksandross Ars di Viamatta of Valora." Mustang bowed in front of the Emperor.

"An honor to have met you finally Your Majesty." He said.

"Likewise General Mustang, an honor to meet the Flame Alchemist."

The Emperor's eyes roamed toward the door and noticed a young woman in a black military coat, slowly entering the room. He felt his heart jump and his fingers began to shake, He almost ran to her and kneeled in front of the young woman, who was clearly clueless and shocked. The Emperor kissed her delicate hands repeatedly and his eyes became moist that were about to shed tears.

"Your Majesty, is something the matter. This is the girl you asked for right?" Grumman asked him with conceern while he stood beside General Mustang. Roy's mouth was slightly open when he saw the Emperor kneeling in front of her.

"It is you! I knew it was you when I saw your face in the picture, daughter of Briganthia Sarah Ars di Viamatta, the Princess of Valora!" Aleksandross exclaimed while he held her hands.

Everyone in the room including Roy gasped with his revelation.

"You mother, named herself, Sarah Viede after she ran away from home." He explained.

Winry was frozen on the spot, her mouth slightly open, fingers trembling and felt the room was getting smaller as the revelation registered slowly in her mind.

"Your mother is my long lost daughter Briganthia, she ran away because she wanted to follow her heart, to fulfill her dream as a doctor, but I was too hard on her. I did not listen." He explained in between sobs.

She couldn't say a word, he kept on holding her hand and his tears flowed to his cheeks. He slowly moved his left hand to his pocket and held out a curiously egg - shaped music box with precious stoned adorning it. He turned the key and the box opened to let out a gentle melody that everyone heard in the room. Her heart beat fast when she heard the music from the oval shaped music box, a soft lullaby that her mother used to sing to her, every night as she slept until the war took her away.

_Long ago, far away_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things I long to remember_

_And a song, someone sings…_

"Once upon a December…" The Emperor trailed off softly as he knelt in front of her, tears dropping on the floor, never caring who sees it, be it a general, a soldier or a fuehrer.

Winry, with all the revelations, confessions, and memories flooding in to her, made her felt like a human time bomb ready to explode, her ears throbbed.

"I…you…." She softly said and she fell on her knees facing the Emperor, her head bowed, eyes making contact to the floor. Aleksandross lifted her chin and her face showed the blue eyes that he once saw with his own daughter, moist and ready to cry. He remembered her again, when she decided to go away.

"_**Im so sorry father, I'm so sorry" She had her head bowed as she spoke in front of him.**_

"_**Briganthia, I will not accept this, you are a Princess of this country, I refuse to!" He bellowed.**_

"_**Then so let it be father, I will let go of my title as the princess, even my own name!" She answered him back with determination.**_

"_**You ungrateful child! This is treason, a betrayal to your country. You have your duties to the throne!"**_

"_**I want them not Your Majesty. I will follow my own heart; I will make my own happiness!"**_

_**At that, The Princess removed her tiara from her blond head and placed it gently on her throne and turned around to face the surprised royal guards.**_

"_**But you will always be my father, always will…" she whispered to herself.**_

_**She walked away with her head up high; the guards did not get in her way and were unable to move. This is their Princess and they would never hurt her no matter what. They let her walk away from the palace and ignored the angry Emperor.**_

"Grandfather…?" Winry softly asked him, her right hand covering her mouth.

Aleksandross embraced her tightly as tears fell. "Welcome home, Princess."

ROY:

_I am speechless, all this time, she was of royal blood? A princess of Valora. It's as if an old scar was opened again in my heart as I heard everything. Her mother… her parents, the ones I have executed were…_

_Winry looked at me with pleading eyes as if begging me to take her away from here. The Emperor, her grandfather was still embracing her, breathing heavily as he cried. The music box kept on playing it's melody. She looked at me again, still pleading._

WINRY:

_My heart raced, I felt it throbbing in my ears. I seemed to have awakened, my hands ached and felt cold, my knees felt weak as I knelt in front of this man, who is my grandfather. The Emperor of Valora, is my grandfather? I looked at Roy, I knew he felt hurt even though I forgave him already, I knew the guilt was still there. Maybe I should knock it out of him – his guilt tripping. I glanced at him, trying to send him a message that I wanted to be far away right now, away from this place for a while. Just to recollect myself._

"_There must be some mistake…I can't be…" I told him._

"_Yes you are child, I saw her in you, I knew in my heart that you are her daughter." He softly told me._

_I politely asked him if I could go out for a while, to think on my own and remember._

"_Alright child, I know this is all too sudden, I understand."_

_He let me go gently and kissed my forehead, he smiled at me. "You looked like your mother, Winry."_

_I thanked him and slowly walked towards the door. I felt a warm presence and saw that it was Roy walking beside me. I stared in to space and gripped my right hand until my knuckles turned white._

"_Thank you Roy, for walking with me."_

_He looked at me and smirked._

"_Welcome, your highness…"_

_Then I saw him trip when I place my right foot in front of him as we walked._

"_Just Winry, general."_

_REVIEWS PLEASE…MANY THANKS…_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

_Hope I can update as fast as I can…sorry to have kept you all waiting…reviews are welcome…_

**CHAPTER VII: AMESTRIAN NIGHT**

_**Her hair brushed his lips as they sat on the balcony overlooking the streets of Central. The air was a bit cold and the moon shone above them. He was holding her close to his chest as they faced each other, while she held on to his chest. Her blue eyes glowed that could rival the stars and moon as he kissed her cheek then to her forehead. The man was smiling gently over her as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.**_

"_**Do you think it will be fine with your mother over there dear?" The girl asked him, her head resting on his chest.**_

"_**I promise you, everything will be." He assured her, the excitement in his voice was there.**_

_**She gently caressed her swelling belly of 3 months and smiled.**_

"_**Don't worry little one, we will all be home soon in Risembool, you, me and your dad."**_

"_**If it's a boy, we can call him Marcus." He told her proudly in a cheerful tone.**_

"_**Well if it's a girl, we can call her Isolde Winry." She gently told him. Urey kissed Sarah gently on her lips while the night blessed them with a breeze.**_

WINRY:

_My mom and dad always told me that story, how they met. Everything until the day I could walk. I still giggle whenever I remember it; their love story was just unique. Maybe someday, I will have my own love story to tell my future child._

_I am looking over the streets of Central as I stood on a rooftop of a tall building; I breathed the cold air and sighed. I needed this, to ease my soul, my heart and my head. I was wearing a black leather jacket with black gloves, soft black denim pants and my favorite snickers, I mean what the hell, I can't jump with a leather suit like catwoman and wear high heels! That would be ridiculous! _

_I breathed in again and prayed…_

Winry jumped gracefully from one rooftop to another like a swift cat, always landed on her feet, her arms stretched against the wind as she went upward. In her heart she was thankful to Paninya for the things she taught her in this kind of exercise, For Sig Curtis in teaching her the art of attack and retreat. She always felt alive when she did this. When she ran and jumped again against the moonlit sky of Central. She saw the beauty of the city against the night sky, yellow, blue and white lights scattered all over as they illuminated her face.

"This is awesome…" she muttered to herself when she reached the highest tower in Central. She stood beside the window while the wind played on her hair. She sighed softly and smiled.

It was almost midnight when she leaped again from where she was standing and caught a wire, she took out a small dagger from her side which Edward made for her years ago, and cut the wire while she swung downwards safely to a nearby building, again landing on her feet, this time quietly. She stretched once again and was about to head for home when she felt a presence following her.

"Well hello there pretty young lass…"

A voice came out from a dark alley, it revealed himself as he stepped out from the shadows and walked slowly towards her with a menacing grin. He was holding a knife on his right hand and pointed it at her.

"Give me all you've got girlie…" he kept on grinning at her, the soil crunched with his every step but Winry just kept on looking at him, strangely, with a calm, faint smile on her lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mister." She told him quite cheerily.

"Feh, shut up you little…" **Thwack, smack, thud!**

What all the man saw was a moonlit sky as he passed out and felt his knife taken away from him. Her last words were, "I told you so Mister, goodnight."

HAVOC:  
_The bar was almost full of Central and Briggs soldiers with their own women (girlfriends and prostitutes combined) while I sit here with Fuery, Breda, and Falman, drinking the night away after duty. I was thinking about her and touched my head gently, man, she can be a real evil morning person. I suddenly noticed this young lady coming in to the bar and walked towards the bartender and a beer was given to her. I recognized those earrings everywhere and almost jumped when I realized that it was her…Winry!... what the hell is she doing here at an ungodly hour of one in the morning? She smiled as she thanked the bartender for the beer, now this is her side that I want to know._

"_Why don't you go there Havoc?" Breda asked me suddenly as if snapping me out from a trance._

"_Sheesh, she must be waiting for somebody." I told him._

"_So? Go there and don't let that "somebody" get ahead of you then." He simply told me and my cheeks went warm and grinned._

"_well I guess…" I trailed off and stood up, I walked towards her direction slowly; I fixed my hair and wiped my face with my hanky before speaking. I wanted to turn back around due to my nervousness but as if on cue she turned around and greeted me, her eyes wide._

"_Well hello Captain." She casually told me._

" _Uhmm, hi again Winry, Can I sit beside you? Unless you're waiting for someone, I can leave right away." My voice seemed to have gotten soft when I told her that. She smiled and giggled, which was cute._

"_Captain, what do they teach you in the military these days? Can't hear out a girl first?" I blushed and scratched my head then grinned at her._

"_Of course you can sit down beside me Jean, I'm not waiting for somebody anyway. Siezka is out tonight doing those paper works and I decided to explore Central." She smiled at me._

_We chatted quite a lot and I liked how her face light up with every joke I did with the Chief and his brother. She giggled when I told her my embarrassing, romantic encounters._

"_Gee Jean, I never knew you were that romantic. Those girls were stupid not to see your eyes, they could drown in them if they had looked deeper." Man, I really blushed with her comment, when she suddenly grabbed my hand._

"_Come with me Jean, I'll explain later." She told me quickly._

_We ran through the kitchen then to the back door. She was literally dragging me as we ran faster._

"_Hey what the hell is going on Winry?" I asked her, but she only looked back at me and smiled._

WINRY:

_I hope I didn't kill that man in the alley; he was the one who had it coming anyway. I'm in a bar full of soldiers with their own women, I sat on the bar stool and ordered a beer, curiously eyeing it. I saw this man's reflection on my bottle and recognized that it was him, Jean._

"_Well hello Captain."_

_He almost froze on his tracks when I said his rank. He looked at me with surprised eyes then he blushed and scratched the back of his head. We chatted for almost an hour as he sat beside me in the bartender's table. He was successfully easing my mind from the events that happened yesterday when I saw gray and gold colored uniformed men come in, they were not here for a drink nor were they seemed interested with the women who looked their way flirtatiously. Plus, they looked painfully stern and on full alert. They held out a badge to the bouncer standing near the door and he stood in attention immediately, the bouncer seemed nervous when he pointed at our direction, damn that bastard had a good eye._

_It was time for me to run, well, I needed some company tonight so I grabbed Jean's hand and dragged him before he said a word. Our drinks were left behind and I didn't forget to leave a few bills on the table. _

"I never knew you could run that fast Winry." Jean told her as he panted.

"Well I always work out, he he…" She told him as she smiled.

They were inside an old abandoned building near Jean's place. They sat in an old couch while the street lights illuminated the building.

"Care to explain about what happened awhile ago?" Jean was still panting mildly as he asked her. Her smile faded and looked away in the other direction, avoiding his gaze. She was about to bow her head when she felt two strong but gentle arms encircle her arms and a chest to her cheeks.

"Winry, please tell me, don't be afraid ok? You can trust me." He reassured her. She sighed and was about to speak when she felt his lips gently landing on hers. Her eyes went wide with surprise and she felt her cheeks get warm when she realized that Jean Havoc was kissing her. She did not flinch nor moved away or even hit him with her hand. She felt strangely relaxed and at ease.

She wished she did not feel that at all because…

"Please say something Winry." He told her after breaking of the kiss. He looked at her with sincere eyes. Blue met blue and both could drown in each other. Her head was still a mess and confused. She still did not utter a word but she did not tear off her gaze from him. He embraced her tightly again and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and breathed in before telling him her reason, he listened to every word she had said.

" And I don't know what to feel Jean, I really don't know…" She whispered to him after pouring her heart out.

"And what about your grandmother? Does she know about this?" Jean asked her.

Winry looked at him with sad eyes and her voice broke.

"She passed on, three months after I recovered." She broke down and cried on his chest. Jean was holding her, realizing that she has been alone all this time and she never told anyone. Not long after, he felt her breathing go slow and her sobs gone, she fell asleep on his chest.

The next day…

Winry was not sure how long she was asleep and scanned the room she was in and rubbed her eyes. Then she suddenly panicked and removed the blanket that was covering her body. She felt relieved when she saw that her clothes were still on minus her shoes. Havoc was asleep in a large arm chair beside the bed, his white shirt and his military pants and boots on. She looked at him and smiled, her fingers were close to his face when he stirred awake and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey sleepyhead…." He said softly. Winry stood up slowly and caressed his blond, messy hair. Jean just looked at her and held her hand, kissed them and held it close to his cheek.

"I think I have to go Jean." She whispered to him as she stood in front of him, she was about to walk outside the room when she felt a warm hand grasp her elbow.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"To Central HQ, the Valoran guards were looking for me last night and they still are. I can't risk them barging in here suddenly." She explained to him.

Jean stood up quickly. "Then I'll escort you there Princess. Just let me take a shower then we can go." He told her with a grin. She was about to protest when he swiftly went to the bathroom.

"He's one crazy guy." She told herself. She sat down on the arm chair and sighed.

"_What did I put myself in to? Heaven help me." _She thought hard as she caressed her hair.

"I have to see grandfather." She never thought that she was a daughter of a princess and never believed that she was a princess now that would someday command a large country. She wished that last night had not end.

_REVIEWS PLEASE…THANKS…_

_I HOPE MY IMAGINATION RUNS WILD AGAIN…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own none and never will… Hiromu Arakawa does…**

**Chapter IX:**

**A DECISION FOR A PRINCESS**

Both of them were walking awkwardly along the street until Havoc finally decided to call a cab, she just looked at him bashfully as he held the door for her.

Winry was a seat apart from him, she was still looking out in the glass window with an expressionless face when he spoke.

"You know, I'm not a stranger here Winry."

She looked at him apologetically and bowed her head.

"Oh I'm sorry Jean, a lot of things are on my mind now, I don't know how to think or even feel right now at this moment, but please do accept my apology." She smiled at him and tried to control her hand from touching his face. Instead, she felt a warm hand clasped her left hand and it came from him. Jean smiled at her reassuringly and looked at her blue eyes.

"Whatever the outcome or your decision will be, I will support you all the way, if you will let me Winry."

"Jean..I…Uh, thanks." She squeezed his hand back and noticed that he won't let go even if she can see the Central HQ coming nearer in view. She wanted to lose herself and let go but something was holding her back. Fear? Anxiety? Past? She does not know… But this feeling felt familiar when Edward held her hand one time in the past, it felt good but it was too painful in the end when his words were carried away in the other world. He promised her that he will save her, rescue her and at that moment it felt right. Right now, she felt that God wanted her to feel some suffering and she accepted it… wholeheartedly but with much pain. _He took my happiness with him; I don't think I can get it back._

Jean did not take his eyes off her which made her palm sweaty and go cold with nervousness, her cheeks red as magma, not a single word came out from her mouth, for the second time in her life since that blasted aircraft took Edward and Alphonse, she felt uneasy and afraid. Realizing that she was feeling nervous while he held her hand, Havoc let go gently as they stopped in front of Cental HQ.

The doors of Cental HQ opened wide as Havoc escorted her inside. Imperial Valoran guards were waiting outside the guest hall and Winry recognized one of them from last night at the bar. The guard moved closer to her and led her inside the hall where the Emperor was waiting. Winry kept on looking at the floor, her thoughts to herself while Havoc looked on from the main door, hoping at least she look at him.

Havoc:

_Winry, can you at least look at me? Was the kiss last night mean nothing to you at all? Please look at me like you did last night when you poured out your fears and passed out because you think that you can't carry them all. You were beautiful last night and today or tomorrow will not – never change that. I will never make you cry, Please look at me again. I want to see you…_

Then she turned around and looked at him as if hearing his thoughts as she was led away towards her grandfather.

"I…Jean…" she whispered, barely hearing it herself. Havoc had his eyes wide and he wanted so bad to go to her when they heard a booming voice from the Strongarm Alchemist as he stood beside Fuhrer Grumman.

"Ah Your Highness, Princess Winry, welcome back!" Colonel Armstrong winked at her and his glance told her that the Emperor was waiting behind them. She felt her heart beating fast. She almost wished that Armstrong could do something to delay the meeting and give more time to relax herself. She walked slowly towards the two royal guards and noticed that Brigadier General Mustang was inside the hall too, near the window just looking at her. His one good eye seemed to bore in to her and she raised her right eyebrow as if asking. _What the hell?_

"Child welcome back! How was your day yesterday?" Aleksandross asked her with a thick Valoran accent which seemed to have woken her up from her nervous trance.

"Just a little hungover your majesty had a rough night last night when two of your guards barged in suddenly while I was enjoying myself." She smiled at him sarcastically then glanced at the Valoran guard that stood in the door way, she looked back at the Emperor and bowed. The emperor scratched the back of his head and rubbed his chin.

"Well, I just wanted to be sure that my only granddaughter was safe and I trust that Captain Muller made sure of that."

"Grandfather, I can take care of myself, you didn't have to do that." She told him with authority.

"It was for your own good Your Highness, you are a princess of Valora after all and we can't let those brawly men harass you, just this morning the police found an unconscious man in the alley with a big bump on his head and when he woke up, he kept on saying profanities." Fuhrer Grumman interrupted with a silly smile on his face. Winry looked at the other way and hid her smile when she learned that the man she knocked out last night was alive, she breathed deep and returned her gaze to the Fuhrer. Mustang was still looking at her without saying a word.

Roy:

_She's here again, being summoned by her grandfather, I thought I saw a different person today, a mature, wise person to be exact. Her back straight, palms on her lap as she sat on the couch facing the Emperor, s gentle smile adorned her face. Her royalty was seen as she sat in that pose as she held her chin high, the she looked at me. My heart raced when she did that, her lips formed, eyes more blue and she was not that girl from before who worked on automails and tortured Fullmetal with her wrench swinging when he repeatedly broke his automail, but a woman now, how old is she? 18? 19? I'm not sure but she truly is a Princess. Her hair glowed against the morning sun from the windows, her lips plump and moist._

"Winry, I want to ask you something." The Emperor started. She nodded for him to fire away.

"I want you to come back with me, to Valora, if you don't like it there child, then you can go back to Amestris. But I am hoping that you would stay and I will do my best to keep you happy." He told her honestly. Winry looked around the room and saw Havoc still standing near the door while Colonel Armstrong stood beside him. Her hear skipped a bit and stood up slowly, her thoughts swirling again trying to find that voice, that feeling but alas she can only pray to her parents especially her mother. Decide…decide…and she clenched her fists. _"Maybe I needed to do this, I need to move on and try, mom, dad, please help me." _She told herself silently.

"Grandfather, I…" she started and the room became silent and the air became tense as they anticipated her answer.

"I will go with you and if I don't feel happy, I will tell you right away." She said at last.

The emperor embraced her tightly when he got his answer. "We live in two days then love."

Mustang closed his good eye and made his fist tighter while Havoc hid his sadness by making a poker face while Winry looked up at the blue sky and welcomed this new chapter in her life, becoming a Princess to a land where her own mother left behind. She felt heavy with thoughts but she knew that she can do this. The Fuhrer grinned and congratulated the Emperor and the Princess of Valora.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to Hiromu Arakawa….

Apologies: sorry I had writer's block and been busy at work, I like Winry and I love to pair her with some characters from FMA… this story (Beauty Awakes) popped into my mind long time ago and I want her to be like a heroine this time…had to add a few personalities and background stories to build her up… sorry again for some mistakes, discrepancies and spelling errors/grammars… please feel free to help me out in improving my story….and last one, please be gentle with the reviews hahaha…. Good day to all… By the way, I will not be revealing much of the characters here, want you all to be surprised…

CHAPTER 10:

MEMORIES OF COURAGE AND DETERMINATION

WINRY:

_My heart was racing and my mind went swirling when I felt blood trickling from my forehead, my left eye I felt swollen as I tried to stand up. The desert sand was unforgiving as it burned my skin, my mouth dry and my lips were cracked from the hell – like heat. The man just stood there, his hood covering his eyes, arms bandaged and a few scars on his neck I can see. He did not utter a single word nor moved when I tried to lounge at him. My feet and left leg hurt, bruises on my arms were sore and I was dizzy, but there was something inside me that I had to do this, I won't lose and I will never, ever be a…_

"_Get up little girl, stand up and fight!" his voice was rough and I can feel his aura getting stronger, I felt his body heat getting closer to me, warmer than the desert sun, more unforgivable than anything that I have encountered…._

_I stood up and kicked his groin and that did it! He knelt in front of me and punched his face with all of my strength, my knuckles were bleeding and sore but I lounged at him with all the anger and hate I could muster. His hand grabbed my wrist and almost hit my head with his own. Using that opportunity while he held my right wrist, I jumped and used all my strength to carry him backwards and he fell on the hot sand. Sweating and bleeding I breathed hard, my wounds still felt sore when he stood up, also panting. He still did not remove his hood but I can see large scars almost covering his face, his bandaged hands dirty and bleeding with the long and grueling fight we had. I can feel my face go warm as he let down his hands on his sides._

"_You've done well little girl, is this what you really want?" he finally asked me._

_I swallowed my saliva and spoke to him," Yes, I am certain of that, never will I be the one waiting and always in distress, I will save myself from now on…I refuse to be weak anymore.."_

"_But you always put bitterness and anger during our training, even from the start, I can see it in your eyes, you are still angry Winry, hate will consume you someday and I suggest that you take care of it before it's too late.."_

_I looked the other way, avoiding his piercing gaze but met the setting sun in the horizon, giving the desert a more forgiving look. I set my gaze down and my anger swelled again inside of me, I was also afraid of that monster inside of me. I felt it a week after I woke up from my "coma". Too afraid to let it out at the wrong time... Afraid that I would hurt the ones I care about. That monster may be small and residing within my right arm and hand. I learned how to control it but with anger surfacing every time I fight it almost gets out, ready to attack. I hated that feeling, I hated it the first time I felt it but I will do all I can to use it in a right time and I hope and pray I can remove it from me._

"_He's out there somewhere, I can feel it and I will never rest until I am sure he meets his end."_

_I thought I heard him sigh and turned around facing the desert of Ishvala._

"_we have to go back Winry, the desert is far more dangerous than a scorpion tonight."_

_I nodded and followed him towards the horses where Sig Curtis was waiting, his eyes solemn and worried. The horses snorted and moved but calmed down when both men eased them as I neared. God, even animals can sense it._

_I am coming for you, just you wait… I will make sure that you will disappear forever._

"_We have to move Winry, let us go back." Sig told me and I motioned my mount to move and thankfully the poor animal did and we travelled towards the Ishvalan territory._


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing and all belongs to Hiromu Arakawa…

CHAPTER 11:

MOTHERLAND

The trains stopped slowly in the station at Valora, inside were some Amestrian soldiers who accompanied the royal passengers and their entourage. Throngs of people were waving their national flags as the train doors began to open and Valoran soldiers stepped down and formed a straight line to greet the Emperor and their long lost princess' daughter. Amestrian soldiers, a platoon of them were standing near in attention.

The crowd went wild with cheers and shouts as they saw their beloved ruler step down slowly, his right hand waving at them as greetings. Smiling from ear to ear, he held out his hand at the entrance of the door and a delicate hand reached out to hold his. She was dressed simply in a lavender dress and a pink flower adorned her hair. Her eyes were blue like her mother's and the people clearly were excited as they cheered some more, welcoming her – Princess Isolde Winry, the daughter of the late Princess Briganthia – known to Amestris as Sarah Rockbell.

Pair of other blue eyes was looking at her longingly, he stood among the ranks of the Amestrian platoon, he smiled for her and he wished he could get a cigarette right now as she seemed to shine. She looked among the crowd with a smile and she looked at the blue – uniformed soldiers for a familiar face, just once and she will feel better. She craned her neck a little and there he was amongst the crowd, looking straight at her – just her and no one else.

"Welcome home Princess!" the people shouted in unison as she waved, while her grandfather escorted her to the royal carriage.

"You're so pretty Princess." A group of small children said to her as they gave her a bunch of flowers in which she each one a kiss on the cheek as a reward.

ROY:

_I'm standing near the Emperor when she alighted from the train, she wore a simple lavender dress and a pink flower was on her blond hair. She was breathtaking as ever and I couldn't help but feel happy inside, thankful for the Fuhrer for letting me be a part of the escort platoon to Valora. _

_Her back straight as she greeted the massive crowd in front of them, royal guards and soldiers were controlling the crowd when they did not notice a group of small children running towards her, one of them holding a bouquet of wild flowers. She gave each one a kiss on their cheek and they giggled back._

"_Princess! I'm gonna marry you someday!" one of them shouted gleefully, such a cheeky one, this boy here, his hair blond and I imagined Fullmetal would have said that to her, if only he was here._

_The Emperor asked me earlier on the train that I stay, together with my platoon, for another week in Valora. They are celebrating their annual flower festival on Saturday night and in honor of their Princess' return. I agreed, selfishly because I wanted to see her more._

WINRY:  
_a soft hand held mine as we rode through the wide streets of Valora, she smiled at me reassuringly. Rose was kind enough to accompany even just for a few weeks, leaving her son to Mrs. Hughes back in Central and Elysia was delighted to have a playmate._

"_Are you alright Winry?" she asked me softly, Grandfather was still waving his hand to the people and his smile reminded me of a certain bald headed Colonel back in central, gleeful and kind._

"_I'm alright Rose, thank you. I'm grateful you could come and stay with me for awhile. I smiled at her but she knew better. She looked at my right arm were a faint star shaped scar was there. She knows everything that I go through, knew everything in what I had been through and she knows it well. She was there when my granny Pinako died, worried and shocked when I came home with bruises and scars after training in the desert with the scarred man and Sig Curtis, and cried for me when she learned that I decided to train and fight, when I decided to hunt him down. Yes, she was like a sister to me, a friend and my confidante._

_The palace was massive with towers on each corner, heavily armed with soldiers and walls that seemed to be impenetrable. Now I know why Amestris was not able to bring this country to her knees, the heart of Valora was more massive than Central and East HQ combined._

_Roy Mustang and his team were greeted by the royal guards and most of them were women who looked stern and beautiful. I can see that Fuery was blushing when one woman with curly red hair gave him a red rose. She was petite and pretty with green eyes._

"_Meet your second degree cousin my dear." The Emperor boomed at me happily._

"_Hello cousin! My name is Marion, so happy to have met you…" She gave me a kiss on my cheek and embraced me with much glee. She did not hesitate to welcome Rose and she embraced her as well. She grabbed both our hands and led us to the grand halls of the palace._

_I looked at both Roy and Havoc who were behind us when grandfather led them away to another palace hall somewhere. I was sure Jean was trying to say something to me and Roy just kept looking with his one good eye._

Winry and Rose were led into a large door where Marion hushed with a smile, "Cousin, this was your mother's room, feel free to explore. See you later!" she embraced them again and walked quickly towards the staircase.

"Gee Winry, she was really nice, and it runs in the family." Rose teased Winry in which she gave her a smile.

Winry opened the door and the room was large with a queen sized canopy bed, a large beautiful dresser nearby, a balcony overlooking the forest and the city. The room was kept clean and in order, just like her mother used to do for her when she was little. She removed her hair clip and set down the flower on the table while Rose sat on the soft couch near the bed. Winry walked towards the balcony and felt the wind blow on her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled – she knew in her heart that her parents were beside her as she breathed the fresh Valoran breeze.

"Ouch!" she heard Rose inside and checked on her.

"You alright Rose?" she asked her with concern.

Rose nodded and reached in under the couch cover and felt a metal box underneath it. The box was made of bronze with silver linings and an intricate seal of the coat of arms of the Princess Briganthia, a phoenix rising from the ashes while it held a snake with its talons, a flag of Valora was behind the legendary creature. The box was large like the books that Edward used to read from and it was locked it will not be hard for Winry. She held the box and examined it, Rose knew what Winry was thinking and took out some tools from her luggage and gave it to her, within seconds, and the box was open. Rose couldn't help but smile when she saw a proud gleam from Winry's eyes.

Winry's eyes were full of concentration when she saw what was inside the box, her mother's old pictures, a lock of blond hair, a red ruby ring the size of a cherry and two pairs of push knives, also with the phoenix design on each of their handles. Lastly, she found an old diary of her mother's. She remembered receiving a letter addressed to her from her grandmother Pinako three months after she died. She requested the priest to give it to her only granddaughter once her life slips away, but the letter came too late when the priest also died and the replacement found it among his belongings and was kind enough to send it to Winry at Central, when the Emperor revealed her true bloodline.

_My dearest Winry,_

_I knew the truth will come to you soon so I might as well tell you. Your mother is not from Amestris, she is of Royal blood from the country of Valora. She came here to Amestris to study as a surgeon and there she met your father Urey, they arrived in Risembool and Sarah was already pregnant with you and your father kept that a secret for fear that the Emperor will look for her._

_She chose to come here not because she did not love her country but to look for happiness that the prestige of Royalty cannot offer. Her heart was always wild and full of hope and that led her to decide that she leaves and follow her heart._

_Please do not hate me for this Winry, I was scared of losing you if you found out. I was scared when you were in a coma and may God forgive me when I requested the help of this man named Shou Tucker to wake you up. I did not meant for you to live that way, I did not know that he would implant in you a philosopher's stone from a dead homunculus, the ultimate spear, he had called it. Only a part of that monster is now in your right hand. I am so sorry my dear child for all of this. I only wanted you to live Winry._

_Urey and Sarah will not forgive me for this I know that because I was selfish in bringing you back, but I hope and pray that they will be with you in spirit wherever you go and whatever you do. My child, I know I am leaving soon from this world and I want you to know that you have always been my happiness, you and the Elric brothers. I know you are strong and I am proud of you, may God bless you and give you much graces when you go with your grandfather. I know he will find you someday and I can trust my instincts on that._

_I hope this letter finds you well and may you find the happiness and peace that you seek, like your mother had been through._

_Love,_

_Granny_

Yes, the letter came too late, the monster in her right hand started to pulsate again and she understood where it came from, what it did before and now it is residing her right hand waiting for the right moment to come out. She held it down with her left hand and she breathed deep while Rose stood her for she knew what was happening, the small monster was trying to get a hold of her friend but she calmed down when Winry stood up and smiled at her reassuringly. She secured her mother's ruby ring in her necklace then kept the push knives fastened in her thighs. Maes Hughes taught her a thing or two before with those push knives of his when he was alive, when the Elric brothers were too busy. He was one of the reasons why she has to continue searching.

"I forgive you granny, I love and miss you." She whispered to herself and quietly prayed to the wind that those words will be carried to Pinako wherever she is right now.

"I forgive you…" then she breathed again slowly.

The palace grounds below were green and lush with flowers and Jean Havoc stood there, looking up at the balcony where he watches her, making sure that she was alright. He wanted to tell her that he has fallen into a deep pit…somewhere he can never reach out to escape nor will he ever try to…fallen for her…Winry.


End file.
